


No Big Deal

by impertinence



Category: Hellcats
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing Savannah can't handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stealstheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealstheashes/gifts).



Her roommate at Memphis Christian had been Mary Leslie-Ann Johnson, a girl from Missouri who'd prayed three times a day and didn't even get angry when someone suggested that was a little Muslim of her. She'd been nice and sweet and seemed to not even understand why some people hated Christians.

Savannah was afraid of her. She thought it was reasonable: Mary was pretty and basically perfect, and Savannah was hell-bound for the thoughts she had about Mary when they'd stay up late and giggle about the seniors on the squad. After awhile she shut down just because she didn't know how to deal with what she wanted, and thought it was probably easier just to try and forget she'd ever had the thoughts to begin with. 

That didn't work with Marti, though. For one thing, Marti probably knew what a lesbian was, since people kept whispering that she was one and everything.

So Savannah was going to have a roommate she wanted to...do things with. It didn't matter. She was going to coordinate and clean and make sure everything was ready and she absolutely one hundred percent was _not_ going to get distracted from the team. She had leading to do. She wasn't going to let herself get off course.  


She could and did make sure that the room was completely ready for Marti, though. She was being a good teammate. Marti would be pleased, or at least she'd fake being pleased, because that was what you did in Cheer Town. It never even occurred to her that Marti might try to buck tradition or something. Why should she? Cheer traditions were _important_.   


Her first full day with Marti as her roommate was as busy and drama-filled as any of her other days, and she didn't even get a chance to stop and think about how she apparently hadn't left her deviant tendencies behind at Memphis Christian until that night. Marti had a habit of staying out late for non-school-related issues that Savannah was pretty sure was going to eventually be a problem for the squad, but right now it just meant that Savannah had plenty of time to center herself and work on her routine, so Savannah was fine with it. Or at least, she thought she was, until Marti came in at 12:03 and started getting ready for bed.  


It woke Savannah up and once Savannah was awake she couldn't go back to sleep for awhile, because her body was primed and ready to go. She'd made sure she could wake up like that - it was an athlete's dream situation to have a body respond to orders like that. It was inconvenient now, though. Marti had left the bathroom door open and was taking forever to brush her teeth.  


And was that - Savannah closed her eyes. Yes, it was Marti's bare back, and Savannah was pretty sure she was taking off her bra now. Maybe she really was a lesbian. Why else wouldn't she close the door?  


Wait, was that homophobic? Savannah was trying not to be homophobic these days. It was harder than she would have imagined, since she was a cheerleader and used to thinking positively and everything. Also, used to gay men. Well, probably. Louis, maybe not, but -  


She was just distracting herself from the issue at hand, which was just how turned on she was getting lying there listening to Marti getting ready for bed. It wasn't even sexy. Well, not any sexier than what Marti normally did, which, granted, was more attractive than the actions of the vast majority of Lancer students, but still, Savannah was pretty sure that someone brushing her teeth shouldn't make her...she didn't even want to think it. _Want_. It shouldn't make her want like this.   


She rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping to be able to will herself to sleep. If that didn't work she'd - actually, she had no deal. Cry, probably.  


Marti finally got herself into bed. Savannah told herself sternly that now there was no reason for her not to go to sleep. Have pillow, will sleep. Sleeping was important. She could sleep. She could -

Marti sighed a little, and Savannah honestly and truly wanted to die. She never masturbated, she really didn't, because God could see and He'd be angry. Or at least, that was what she'd used to think. Now...now, the only thing she was sure of was that even if she tried she'd probably be bad at it.

But she had to let at least a little tension out, or she'd explode. She slid a hand down between her legs, pressing hard and closing her eyes. She was starting to calm down when Marti whispered, "Savannah?"

 _Crap._

"Yes? What? I'm trying to sleep. Be quiet."

"Not very rah-rah cheer town of you, is it?" Marti said. Savannah could hear the lack of capital letters, she really could. "I just wanted to know what you're doing Saturday."

"I don't want to be included in your exciting plans, thanks."

"That's not actually what I was asking." Now Marti sounded annoyed. Good. It was way easier to ignore her if she was being pissy. When she miles, even that confused, "I'm humoring you, crazy" smile...

Oh, great. That definitely didn't help. She bit her lip and rocked against her hand a little. "So? Why were you asking?"

"I just have plans, I wanted to make sure there wasn't some kind of super-cheer thing going on this weekend."

"There's always something going on in Cheer Town." Did her voice sound breathy? Crap. "But no. Nothing special."

Marti sighed again. "Fine," she said. "Goodnight."

Savannah screwed her eyes shut and pressed...actually, she wasn't sure where because she didn't know what she was doing. Somewhere that felt good, though. She had to turn her face into her pillow to keep from squeaking embarrassingly. Just because Marti knew things and people and was naturally talented at cheerleading and had probably had tons of sex in her life, that was no reason for Savannah to be melting in a puddle. It was stupid.

She kept touching herself anyway.

She knew about orgasms, obviously. She'd done her research. That wasn't what happened to her, not this time. There wasn't enough energy or whatever for that. She just kept going, making tiny, tiny movements, until she felt a little less...edgy.

Afterwards, she rolled over and pulled the covers up to her nose. It was fine. Things would be awesome. There was absolutely no need to worry even a little bit.

Maybe if she kept telling herself that then she'd believe it.


End file.
